The invention relates to a flow regulator. Flow regulators are known in most different embodiments as aerated and unaerated flow regulators. Such flow regulators should form the water flowing out of a sanitary faucet into a homogenous, non-splashing and, if applicable, also pearly-soft water jet. Such flow regulators should not only improve the comfort for the user in the context with water exiting, but frequently also affect considerable water savings. For example, water savings are achieved by adding environmental air to the water flowing through the flow regulator without the volume flow being noticeably reduced.
The chances for water savings by adding air into the water flowing through the flow regulator are limited, though.